Tales of a Free Genie
''Tales of a Free Genie is an American animated web television series created for Disney+. Based on the 1992 Disney animated film ''Aladdin, it centers on the Genie as he travels around the world after being set free from his lamp. It is the second of two television series to be based on the Aladdin franchise, the first being the series of the same name. It is set before the events of The Return of Jafar. Plot The series picks up immediately where the first installment in the franchise ended. Free from the lamp thanks to Aladdin's final wish, the Genie is taking advantage of his new gift by travelling across the world. He makes new friends while dealing with multiple enemies, whether they're humans or mythical creatures. Cast *Genie (voiced by Jamie Costa): He is a comedic jinni with phenomenal cosmic powers and the main protagonist of the series. Costa is a skilled voice actor and impressionist who was approached by Disney for the role of the Genie due to a YouTube video titled "Never Had A Friend Like Him", in which he impersonated multiple characters brought to life by the Genie's original voice actor Robin Williams. *Chaos (voiced by Matt Frewer): He is a magical being that spreads (and may even be the embodiment of) chaos and mischief. Originally appearing in the Aladdin TV series, Chaos returns in this show as an recurring character and an occasional ally to the Genie, only helping out when he sees fit. Trivia *The series takes place over the course of a year. *Disney considered letting Dan Castellaneta or Jim Meskimen reprise the role of the Genie, but ultimately chose Jamie Costa instead for his energetic impression of Robin Williams and many other celebrities. Fans and critics praised Disney for their choice. *The series is being told by the Peddler, who is revealed at the end of the series to be the Genie in disguise. This is inspired by a popular theory as well as a deleted scene from the original 1992 film. *The Genie is seen without his golden cuffs at the start of the series, as he was freed from his imprisonment. He eventually chooses to wear a new pair of cuffs because he's "gotten used to the look". *The show takes inspiration from Wander Over Yonder, as the main character has an energetic personality and travels around the world. *This is the second series to focus on a sidekick from a Disney Renaissance movie, with the first one being The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa. *The theme song is a shortened and altered version of "Friend Like Me" sung by Jamie Costa. Category:Aladdin Category:TV Series Category:Disney+ Category:Disney shows Category:Spin-off Category:Animated Series Category:Television Series Category:Cartoons Category:TV Shows based on films Category:TV Series based on films Category:Spin-offs Category:Shows based on movies Category:American animated television series Category:Nephelodeon's ideas Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Television series by Disney Television Animation Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Fantasy-Comedy Category:Comedy-Adventure Category:Television series based on films Category:Disney+ Originals Category:Spin-Offs Category:American animated television spin-offs Category:Disney Shows